


На своем месте

by Cornelia



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: После событий в Париже Якоб остается жить в доме Ньюта.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	На своем месте

Если бы Якоб был пессимистом, он бы постоянно думал о том, что теперь находится на том же положении, что и звери в ньютовом зоопарке: сыт, ухожен, защищен от всех опасностей, но хода за двери дома ему нет. Маггл, немаг, экзотическое и уязвимое существо. У него даже появился свой «биом» в подвале. Но Якоб умел сохранять хорошее расположение духа даже тогда, когда радоваться было особенно нечему, так что только посмеялся про себя и постарался отыскать в сложившихся обстоятельствах хорошее.

Во-первых, ему не стерли память. Сразу после сражения в Париже, когда все они аппарировали в Хогвартс, Тесей — брат Ньюта, такой же рыжий и долговязый, но с уверенными манерами наделенного властью чиновника — церемонно заявил, что Британское министерство магии предлагает Якобу защиту и покровительство. Так что Якоб помнил все — и дурное и хорошее, и ни за что не согласился бы это потерять.

Во-вторых, Якоб не мог покинуть дом Ньюта из соображений безопасности, но язык не поворачивался сказать, что он заперт в четырех стенах. И хотя некоторые биомы, точнее их обитателей, Якоб избегал, он все равно мог гулять весь день, переходя с залитого солнцем луга на берег моря в мокрой гальке, из влажного зеленого полумрака джунглей на горные склоны, поросшие горбатыми сосенками, с раскаленного песка пустыни на снежный наст приполярной тундры. Как и ньютовы звери, Якоб не страдал от однообразия и невозможности увидеть солнце, что непременно случилось бы, окажись он заперт в обычном доме.

И еще у Якоба был Ньют. Якоб заметил в первые же дни их знакомства, еще в Нью-Йорке, что даже в терпимом к чудакам магическом мире Ньют постоянно оказывался слишком странным и непонятным для своих сородичей. С Ньютом часто все шло не так, как все ожидали, и многих это сбивало с толку и злило, но только не Якоба. В его жизни словно всегда существовало пространство, о котором Якоб и не подозревал, пока Ньют не занял его так, как будто именно для него оно всегда и предназначалось.

В том, что Ньюта нельзя мерить обычными мерками, Якоб убедился и еще одним неожиданным способом. Это случилось осенью. К необходимости прятаться он еще не привык, но глупая надежда первых дней, что все вот-вот исправится — призраки магической и немагической войн развеются сами собой, и Куини появится на пороге — успела истаять. За окном стоял тусклый вечер позднего октября. Якоб с Ньютом сидели прямо на полу перед камином в гостиной. У каминной решетки в большой корзине грелись под пледом два новороженных демимаски, им требовалось жаркое тепло.

Ньют с Якобом пили подогретое вино, но ни один, ни другой не были пьяны. Сначала они разговаривали, но разговор сворачивал на грустные темы, в которые никому из них не хотелось погружаться, так что время от времени в воздухе повисало молчание, но уютное, согревающее, как вино и огонь камина. И в одну из таких пауз Ньют вдруг положил руку Якобу на загривок, погладил, как гладил бы большого кота, а потом потянулся и поцеловал в шею. От неожиданности Якоб дернулся, и Ньют тут же отстранился.

— Извини, — быстро сказал он. — Я слышал у магглов с этим очень сложно, но как-то не задумывался…

— В общем да, — ответил Якоб, ему стало жарко от смущения, — сложно.

— Я просто хотел… — Ньют смотрел прямо на огонь. — Ты мой друг, и мы могли бы… От этого всегда становится легче. Но если это нарушает важные для тебя правила, то ничего такого больше не повторится.

Идея звучала непривычно, даже дико, но место под ухом, где коснулись шершавые губы, горело, и Якобу было так тоскливо, что он обернулся к Ньюту и сам положил ладонь ему на затылок.

Странно, но то, что произошло в тот вечер перед камином, а потом повторялось, и неоднократно, в самых разных частях дома, на их дружбу с Ньютом никак не повлияло, словно стало естественной ее частью. По-прежнему оставалась Тина, которая уехала в Америку по делам аврората, но должна была вернуться к концу лета. По-прежнему Якоб ловил себя на том, что ведет бесконечные диалоги с Куини, убеждая ее вернуться. То, что той осенью Якоб с Ньютом часто засыпали в одной постели, к Тине и Куини не имело никакого отношения. И хотя Якоб немного стеснялся называть происходящее точными словами, оно действительно делало жизнь легче и радостнее.

Тем временем за стенами дома Ньюта, за пределами биомов подвала, в которых царила ветхозаветная идиллия, медленно разгоралась война. Сразу после Рождества, которое Ньют и Якоб очень тихо встретили вдвоем, Ньют уехал. Пропал он надолго. Изредка от него прилетали совы с короткими записками, в которых он сообщал только что жив и здоров, и напоминал то одно, то другое ужасно важное относительно обитателей зоопарка. Опасаясь, что письма могут попасть в чужие руки, подробностей путешествия Ньют не писал, но Якоб решил по измученному виду сов, что он где-то далеко. Смурая лондонская зима за окнами постепенно сменялась ранней весной — чуть посветлее и посуше — и на большой магнолии, которая виднелась из комнаты Якоба, набухли бутоны. Впрочем, из-за разнообразия климатов в биомах волшебного зоопарка ощущение смены сезонов стиралось. Якоб старался занять себя полезными делами и не давать воли мрачным мыслям. Он помогал Банти присматривать за теми зверями, с которыми можно было справиться без помощи магии. Девушка сначала его сторонилась, то ли от природной застенчивости, то ли из-за того, что не знала, как вести себя с магглом, но постепенно привыкла и охотно давала ему поручения. Иногда Якоб пек что-нибудь для себя и Банти, или для гостей, хотя они бывали в доме не часто. После одного из таких визитов у Якоба и появился свой «биом» и все к нему прилагающееся, и заполнять дни делами стало легче.

Ньют вернулся одним поздним утром в самом начале марта. Звон дверного колокольчика застал Банти и Якоба в подвале, Якоб рубил мясо для угробов, а Банти готовила капли для лунтеленка с расстройством желудка. Оба мигом побросали дела, взбежали вверх по лестнице и остановились в дверях прихожей, подсвеченной квадратиками солнечных зайчиков, которые проникали сквозь решетчатое окно. День выдался удивительно ясным, словно знаменуя радостное событие.

Ньют снимал пальто, чемодан стоял у его ног. Банти издала радостный возглас, а Якоб собрался подхватить пальто Ньюта, но оно само подлетело к вешалке. Ньют взглянул на них и улыбнулся. Якоб распахнул объятия.

— Иди сюда, дружище.

За время поездки Ньют заметно отощал, но энергично стиснул Якоба в ответ. Потом крепко пожал покрытую шрамами ладонь Банти.

— Как тут дела? — спросил он.

— Все путем, — ответил Якоб.

— Миранда снова беременна, — гордо сообщила Банти.

Ньют просиял:

— Отлично! — потом повернулся к Якобу. — Слушай, я…

Он переминался с ноги на ногу, всеми своими шестью футами роста выражая неловкость, и выглядел так забавно, что Якоб рассмеялся. Он был счастлив, что Ньют вернулся живой и невредимый, и вполне мог подождать еще полчаса.

— Иди, проверь своих зверей, — махнул он рукой. — Потом поговорим. Есть хочешь?

Ньют помотал головой:

— Позавтракал на пароходе, — и, подхватив чемодан, устремился вниз по лестнице за Банти, которая торопливо пересказывала ему звериные новости. После недолгого размышления Якоб тоже отправился вниз, в свой «биом», скоротать время, пока Ньют не убедится, что у его зверей все прекрасно.

***

«Биом» Якоба представлял собой вытянутую поляну, окруженную густым кустарником. Здесь всегда царило нежаркое северное лето, но погода бывала разной: порой ярко светило солнце, порой небо заволакивали тучи и даже моросил мелкий дождь, изредка сгущался туман. Сейчас по бледно-голубому небу плыли маленькие белые облака и солнце то пряталось за ними, то било в глаза.

В дальнем конце поляны стоял грубо выпиленный из фанеры силуэт человека. Якоб понимал, что с помощью магии мишень можно было бы изобразить весьма реалистично, но попросил сделать такую, какую помнил по стрельбищу в тренировочном лагере в Айове, где он в 1918-м провел три недели перед отправкой в Европу. Но одним волшебным свойством мишень все же обладала — «раны», оставленные пулями в ее фанерном теле, за ночь зарастали. Заколдованным был и небольшой, окованный железом деревянный сундучок, который стоял прямо на траве. Якоб хранил в нем револьвер модели Кольт М1917, боеприпасы, а также тряпицы, щетки и прочее, необходимое для чистки револьвера. Стоило поставить в сундучок коробку с пустыми обоймами и закрыть крышку, как в них появлялись патроны. Бутылочка с оружейным маслом тоже никогда не иссякала.

Якоб достал из сундучка кольт и обоймы, зарядил, и прошел к тому месту, откуда обычно стрелял. Он начал с одинарных выстрелов: взвести курок, прицелиться, нажать на спуск. Так медленнее, зато точнее. Якобу на войне посчастливилось — оружие в руки брать почти не приходилось, но на учениях он всегда стрелял неплохо, а в последнее время у него хватало времени для тренировок. Теплая ореховая рукоять револьвера приятно грела руку. Пулевые отверстия ложились близко друг к другу в самом центре грубо выпиленной головы мишени. Сорок пятый калибр. Пули достаточно большие, застревают в ране, и даже одной достаточно, чтобы вывести противника из строя. Простое, надежное оружие.

Шесть попаданий из шести. Якоб откинул барабан — пустая обойма выпала на траву — вставил новую и с щелчком вернул барабан на место.

Едва над поляной стих грохот второго выстрела, как появился Ньют. Молча встал рядом с Якобом и стал смотреть на мишень. Вовсе не прочь покрасоваться меткостью, Якоб снова взвел курок. Теперь он целился в грудную клетку. Один выстрел, второй, третий, четвертый. Якоб опустил револьвер, снова отщелкнул барабан, отпихнул ногой выпавшую обойму и полюбовался на мишень. Все шесть выстрелов в область сердца. Якоб обернулся к Ньюту, пытаясь оценить, какое произвел впечатление.

— Можно? — спросил Ньют.

Якоб вложил револьвер в его протянутую руку. Ньют взвесил кольт на ладони, провел пальцами вдоль вороненого ствола. Якоб вспомнил, как волшебник, который принес револьвер, так же неуверенно крутил его в руках.

— От магии такой не спасет, — сказал Ньют.

— И это говорит человек, от чьего заклинания я отбился чемоданом? — легкомысленно усмехнулся Якоб.

Ньют переступил с ноги на ногу, и явно собирался возразить, но Якоб сказал:

— Мне обещали, что можно будет немного усовершенствовать этого малыша.

Он забрал револьвер у Ньюта и положил в сундук. Кто обещал, Якоб уточнять не стал, а Ньют не спросил. О том, что если придется стрелять, то он предпочтет не защищаться, а нападать, Якоб тоже промолчал. Ньют выглядел вымотанным, и затевать с ним спор не хотелось.

— Как у тебя дела? — неловко спросил Ньют. — Банти сказала, ты ей здорово помогаешь с животными.

Ньют не был бы Ньютом, если бы начал вслух сожалеть о том, что Якобу приходится сидеть взаперти.

— Все нормально, приятель, — Якоб хлопнул его по плечу. — Видишь, я нашел чем заняться.

Он махнул рукой в сторону мишени.

— Ага, — кивнул Ньют, и спросил: — Может, прогуляемся?

Они прошли по океанскому берегу, там стоял ровный шум волн, а в прибое дрались друг с другом похожие на крабов ярко-лиловые существа, потом по горной тропе над обрывом, где на скальном выступе крепилось неопрятное гнездо авгурея. Самой птицы нигде не было видно.

Следующий биом вполне мог бы быть продолжением «биома», в котором находился тир Якоба. Заросший мягкой травой склон спускался к маленькому пруду. Подтопленные берега поросли ивами, которые свешивали свои длинные гибкие ветви к темной воде, а по ее гладкой поверхности скользили жучки-водомерки. Солнца не было видно, но небо горело бледно-золотым заревом раннего заката. Якоб раньше здесь не бывал, и кто тут жил, понятия не имел.

Ньют сел прямо на траву, вытянул длинные ноги и стал смотреть на пруд. Якоб сел рядом.

— А у тебя как дела? — спросил он. — Как прошла поездка?

— Выкупил из одного зверинца молодого слизера, — рассеянно проговорил Ньют и поморщился. — Он был совершенно больной, я почти не надеялся его выходить, но он все-таки пошел на поправку. Я тебе его покажу. Слизеры очень красивые, похожи на гигантских улиток, — Ньют тряхнул головой. — Знаю, ты не про это спрашивал. Но тут у меня никаких новостей нет.

Это Якоб уже и так понял: были бы новости, Ньют сразу бы рассказал.

— Наверное, мы все тебя сильно разочаровали, — вдруг сказал Ньют. — Представляю, что ты теперь думаешь о магах и колдовстве.

Это было совсем на Ньюта не похоже. Что-то за эти недели его растрясло, вымотало душу, но говорить об этом он пока не хотел. Якоб довольно долго молчал, а потом произнес:

— Знаешь, Ньют, а я не думаю, что вы другие.

Брови Ньюта удивленно поползли вверх. Якоб и сам поразился язвительности в своем голосе, и вдруг понял, что передразнивает речь Гриндевальда.

— Волшебники так же, как и немаги, творят черт-те что, — продолжил Якоб, — кто по неведению или глупости, а кто по злому умыслу, — он пожал плечами. — Среди вас подлецы и хорошие люди встречаются примерно с той же частотой, вот что я думаю. С чего бы было иначе? Разве что немагов побольше и с теми, кто войны развязывает, лично поручкаться не всегда удается.

— Мне так жаль, Якоб… — пробормотал Ньют. Прозвучало это совершенно по-идиотски, как будто он извинялся. То ли за Гриндевальда, то ли за Куинни, то ли вообще за то, что Якоб оказался втянут во всю эту историю.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, — сердито ответил Якоб. — То есть… хватает всякого, но ты же не думаешь, что будь у меня выбор, я выбрал бы что-то другое?

— Нет? — спросил Ньют.

— Нет, — отрезал Якоб.

Он вытянулся на мягкой траве и закинул руки за голову. По небу плыло маленькое золотистое облачко.

— Не слишком доверяй Дамлбдору, — неожиданно сказал Ньют.

Имя до сих пор не прозвучало, но Ньют, конечно, догадался. Кто еще из тех, кто посещал Якоба и вообще знал о его существовании и месте пребывания, мог так запросто создать новый биом?

— Я и не доверяю, — ответил Якоб.

Ньют посмотрел на Якоба с подозрением, но Якоб не врал. Ему нравился Дамблдор. Это он принес револьвер, и, единственный из всех волшебников, включая даже самого Ньюта, не смотрел на Якоба, как на хрупкое существо, с которым не совсем ясно, как обходиться. Но Якоб уже начал немного разбираться в устройстве волшебного мира. Простой школьный учитель Альбус Дамблдор был как раз одним из тех, кто развязывает войны. Якоб знал, что волшебники смотрели на это иначе, но сам он считал, что для того, чтобы начать войну, нужны две стороны. Дамблдор был полководцем, а полководец всегда заботится о том, как выиграть войну, а не о счастье и здоровье единственного солдата.

Закатное небо отражалось в пруду, и казалось, он до краев налит жидким золотом. Воздух стал прохладнее, но приятно, по-летнему. Глаза Ньюта в сумерках потемнели, а на лице плясали золотистые отблески.

— Да черт с ними со всеми, — вздохнул Якоб и приглашающим жестом похлопал ладонью по траве.

Ньют охотно лег рядом, и сразу всем телом прижался к Якобу, закинул на него длинную ногу. Крепко поцеловал в шею. Наверняка останется след, но ощущалось это так приятно, что Якоб шумно выдохнул. По телу прошла жаркая волна. Прокатилась и схлынула, оставив напряжение в паху. Якобу очень этого не хватало. Заметно что и Ньюту тоже. Он прикрыл глаза и самозабвенно терся о бедро уже крепко вставшим членом.

Вот это наконец было на него похоже. Его застенчивость в постели никогда не проявлялась. Особой изысканностью Ньют, впрочем, тоже не отличался, всегда действовал искренне, жадно, жарко. Сейчас еще и торопливо. Его руки блуждали по телу Якоба, стискивая плечи и бока, быстро оказались под рубашкой, теплые жесткие пальцы на голой коже. Якобу тоже не терпелось. Он повернулся, потянул Ньюта на себя, несколько раз поцеловал прямо в губы, и начал расстегивать рубашку и брюки. Из одежды оба выпутались быстро. Мягкие травинки щекотали голую кожу.

Отодвинув подальше ворох одежды, Якоб окинул Ньюта взглядом — такой он был длинноногий, растрепанный и разгоряченный, приятно посмотреть — и запустил ему руку между ног. Огладил яички, обхватил член. Ньют вздрогнул, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и снова подался к Якобу всем телом, прижался близко-близко. Шершавые ладони скользнули по спине и сжались на ягодицах.

— Ох! Давай уже, — шепнул Ньют.

— Так я и не возражаю, — засмеялся Якоб.

Ньют снова стиснул его задницу, но потом ему пришлось отстраниться, чтобы взять волшебную палочку. Конечно, с магией все это проходило куда удобнее, и если в первые разы Якоб испытывал сомнения и смущение, то они быстро прошли. Это было приятно им обоим, и вокруг хватало странностей, чтобы содомия на их фоне перестала казаться странной и противоестественной. Ньют направил на него палочку, и между ягодиц и внутри стало влажно и прохладно. Заметив, что Якоб поежился, Ньют смущенно улыбнулся, но глаза его возбужденно блестели.

Якоб перекатился на бок спиной к нему, поджал колено, завел руку за спину и, обхватив член Ньюта, направил его в себя. Ньют стиснул бедро горячей ладонью, удерживая Якоба на месте, толкнулся. Почувствовав, как крупная головка раздвигает стенки, Якоб постарался расслабиться. Наградой ему стал совершенно счастливый вздох. Ровно и глубоко дыша, Ньют медленно вошел на всю длину, замер.

— Все нормально? — хрипло шепнул он.

— Угу, — выдохнул Якоб. По телу словно продергивали электрические разряды, внизу распирало, но постепенно все эти ощущения сливались в тяжелое вязкое удовольствие. Он чувствовал, как Ньют подрагивает от нетерпения, и легонько шлепнул его по бедру, приглашая двигаться.

Второго намека Ньюту не потребовалось. Вскоре он уже не сдерживался, двигался размашистыми толчками, постанывал в такт. Под кожей разливался горячий мед. Прохладный воздух совсем не остужал. Хотелось почувствовать твердый длинный член глубже, ощутить весь целиком. Якоб начал подаваться навстречу движениям Ньюта, и, чувствуя, что сейчас, в первый раз после долгого перерыва, их обоих надолго не хватит, опустил руку под живот и стал ласкать себя,

Ньют крепко стискивал пальцы на его бедре, то ли подталкивая, то ли, наоборот, стараясь удержать от резких движений. Склонялся и прикусывал плечо, загривок. Потом вдруг резко откинул голову назад, вскрикнул в голос и замер, крупно вздрагивая всем телом.

— Извини, — хрипло проговорил он и положил руку поверх руки Якоба, сбивая его с ритма. Тот недовольно заворчал, и рука Ньюта скользнула ниже, стиснула налившуюся чувствительную мошонку. Тело прошило спазмом, и Якоб задвигал рукой быстрее, сосредотачиваясь на том, как еще твердый член толкается внутри, как собственная ладонь жестко проходится по головке члена. Позволяя неотвратимо нарастающему напряжению захлестнуть. Выплеснуться. Он протяжно застонал и обмяк на траве, хватая прохладный воздух пересохшим ртом.

Ньют крепко обнял его со спины, уткнулся носом в затылок и пробормотал.

— Я так рад, что наконец вернулся.

Якоб прикрыл глаза. Свет проникал сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы и Якобу казалось, что он парит в золотистом тумане. Немного похоже на любовные чары, но рассеивается быстро и само собой. Он повернул голову и совсем близко увидел веснушчатое лицо Ньюта. Тот спал. Во сне его лицо приняло невинно-удивленное выражение и Якоб подумал, что, какие бы неприятности ни приключились с Ньютом во время поездки, сейчас он о них позабыл. Якобу спать не хотелось. Он пытался представить, где был Ньют и чем занимался, и какое отношение это имеет к магической войне, но мысли блуждали. Он сказал сегодня Ньюту, что ни о чем не жалеет. Не отказался бы ни от чего, что видел и пережил. Так оно и было. Он кое-что исправил бы, но ничего не хотел забывать.

Якоб всегда думал, что все, чего он хочет, это размеренная благополучная жизнь — достаток, любимое дело, семья. Но теперь его жизнь стала… Он задумался, подбирая подходящее слово. Нацеленной. Как револьвер из зачарованного сундука, когда Якоб берет его в руки.

«Нацеленной» повторил Якоб про себя, пробуя слово на языке. У него был горьковато-дымный привкус пороховой гари. Якоб перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на небо. Закат почти догорел и начали проявляться первые бледные звезды. Небо над биомом оказалось чужое, ни одного знакомого созвездия.

Вдруг он почувствовал прохладное щекочущее прикосновение к ноге, оно скользнуло по ступне и обхватило щиколотку. Якоб резко сел. На берег пруда вылезло существо размером с крупную собаку. Его зеленовато-серая шкура влажно поблескивала в полутьме. Выглядело существо скорее нелепо, чем устрашающе, как будто голову сома приставили к туловищу гигантской жабы, добавив ей три пары лишних лап. Широкий сомий рот растягивался в подобии улыбки, придавая морде твари выражение глуповатого добродушия, а один из длинных усов — более гибкий, чем у обычного сома — оплетал лодыжку Якоба. По спине Якоба пробежал холодок. Он внимательно взглянул в глаза твари, тварь посмотрела на него и моргнула. Ус держал деликатно, но крепко, второй извивался в воздухе и тянулся к Якобу, нацеливаясь на его левую лодыжку.

— Ньют, — громким шепотом позвал Якоб и легонько ткнул Ньюта в бок. Орать он не решился, опасаясь спровоцировать тварь на что-нибудь неприятное.

Ньют мигом открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях.

— Привет, — сказал он. Его голос со сна звучал сипло, и обращался он определенно к твари, а не к Якобу.

— Эгхм, — тихо откашлялся Якоб, привлекая к себе внимание. — Кто это, а?

— Это Дэйв, — ответил Ньют, — ирландский нетяпник. Не бойся, он не хищный, просто любопытный.

Ньют поймал второй извивающийся ус и легонько потянул на себя. Тварь неторопливо переставила одну за другой все свои многочисленные лапы и ткнулась широкой мордой Ньюту в голые ступни. Ньют рассмеялся и погладил нетяпника по широкому лбу.


End file.
